


Full

by svirfneblin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, That's all I've got, grog strongjaw is a top, taryon darrington is a bottom, there is no disputing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svirfneblin/pseuds/svirfneblin
Summary: "Grog's hands hold his hips in place, and holy shit, his hands were so fucking big. One of his fingers was probably almost the size of, definitely as /thick/ as...Tary stopped that thought right in its tracks."Or: Grog is a large man, Tary is gay, and I suck ass at writing. No pun intended with that last part.





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more ship content, sometimes you just have to write your own, and hope that others follow suit.
> 
> I really, really like this ship. Is it called Graryon? I'm not sure. I sure do like it though! If you're a writer and you're reading this, please consider writing some content for this ship! I would be forever grateful. ;)
> 
> Also, I am not a writer by trade, so please excuse me if there's any mistakes grammar-wise, characterization-wise, or just some mistakes in general!
> 
> I did have fun writing this though!!! Please enjoy! :,)

Just as soon as the door to Grog's bedroom slammed shut behind them, Tary was being pinned against it, Grog's body like a wall in front of him. Tary's seen him in combat before, enlarged and enraged, a mammoth of a man- but somehow having him here, right in front of him, ready to do this made him seem impossibly larger.

(Larger. He's seen that picture of Grog, legs spread and his manhood out, a thousand times. He's burned it into his memory after countless late nights spent alone in his bedroom, but he'd never thought he'd ever, ever see the real deal. Gods, someone save him now.)

"How do you want to do this?" Grog's gravelly voice snapped him back to the situation at hand. "I'm down with whatever, so's long as I get to hear you fuckin' scream by the end of it."

If Tary's legs weren't ready to melt into jelly before then, they certainly were now. "This is... actually happening." It was less of a question and more of a statement of fact, but Grog answered anyways.

"Only if you want it to. I might like to get rough with it, but I'm not _barbaric_ ," Grog stopped himself, either because he was surprised that he knew what that word meant, or because he was reconsidering his earlier statement, or both. "Well, maybe I am sometimes, but what I mean is that I won't do anythin' you don't want. Right?"

"Right. Right," Tary breathed. It's not as if he's never had sex before, but he's never been with anyone who wasn't Lawrence, and the last time he'd had it was literal years ago. (Aside from that one time, with that girl. He didn't think that counted, though.) "I... fuck." Grog snorted at this, and he moved his hands close to the hem of Tary's shirt.

"Tell you what, I'll take the lead for now, an' you can tell me if you want me to stop."

Tary nodded in agreement to this, cleared his throat. "Alright." He tried to ignore the half-giant sized tent that was achingly close to his body as Grog lifted his shirt above his head and abandoned it on the floor.

Tary let out a gasp when Grog's mouth went onto his collar bone very suddenly, sucking hard. "Fuck, yes," he mumbled as Grog's mouth trailed downward, onto his chest, across his nipples, hot breath against his stomach...

"Turn around." Grog said, and Tary wasn't about to argue with him. It occurred to Taryon briefly that they still were, in fact, doing all of this against Grog's door, when they could very easily move to the bed that was a few feet away, but his thoughts were hushed when he felt Grog pull both his pants and his undergarments down in one fell swoop, exposing him.

"Let me know if I should stop." Tary felt Grog's hands hold his hips in place, and holy shit, his hands were so fucking big. One of his fingers was probably almost the size of, definitely as _thick_ as...

Tary stopped that thought right in its tracks. He felt Grog spread his cheeks, and- _oh_. Tary felt his face grow even hotter than it was been before as the other man licked his asshole.

Tary moaned almost involuntarily, then quickly covered his mouth, because they were still right in front of the door, Grog, what the hell. (Then again, did he really care? A more sober-minded version of himself would have said yes, but Taryon was just a tad bit distracted at the moment.)

"Oh, gods," he whispered heatedly, unable to stop himself from doing so as Grog's tongue actually pushed shallowly into his asshole. "Holy shit. Holy _shit, Grog_." Tary felt like his legs were going to fall out from under him. Maybe this was just his arousal talking, but he's pretty sure he's never been this hard in his life.

Tary pretended that he didn't whimper when Grog pulled his mouth out of his ass. "Brace yourself," Grog said before lifting Tary up by the waist like he weighed nothing- his pants that were around his ankles now joining his shirt on the floor- and (gently) tossing him onto the (fucking ginormous, this thing must be custom made) bed. Tary casually flipped himself onto his back.

"You're a damn mess, Tary. Fallin' apart already. Did I do that to you?" The larger man crawled onto the bed, on top of him, almost looming over him at this point. "Bet you're feelin' eager, huh? You wanna get _fucked_ by me so bad." His words sounded absolutely vulgar, and sexy, and holy _shit_.

Tary bet he looked desperate, and desperate must've been a good look on him, based on Grog's expression. "Yes, yes I do, please, fuck, I would like nothing more right now than that."

Grog clearly didn't expect for him to be so vocal, but it seemed to be a pleasant surprise. To be honest, Tary hadn't expected it either, but then again, he didn't expect _any_ of this to be happening even in his wildest dirty dreams. Yet here he is, having just had his ass eaten out for the first time ever by a goliath, and about to get fucked by said goliath.

"Say that again?" Grog leaned in closer to say this, now making Taryon painfully aware that 1. his companion still had his pants on, leaving Taryon feeling incredibly exposed (although, he sort of liked that feeling) and 2. that Grog, too, was rock fucking hard. "What, exactly, do you want me to do to you?"

Tary felt hot everywhere. He's surprised he's even been able to keep _this much_ composure. "I want," he gulped, "I want you to fuck me. Please."

"Alright then." With that, Grog grabbed lube out of his bedside table, spread Tary's legs apart, and sat right between them. Tary could see the absurdly large erection hidden under Grog's pants, and he licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

"You've done this before, right?" Grog asked, and Tary nodded. "Alright, because this is going to be so much better than any ass fucking you've had before, I guarantee it."

Grog slowly, slowly pushed his slicked index finger into Taryon. It stung, but Tary imagined it would be worth it. "You know," Grog said as he started to stretch him open, "I didn't get to say it before since I was a little bit _busy_ , but you've got such a nice ass." A second finger joined the first. "I would know, I've seen a lot of 'em. Can't wait to make it sore. You'll have trouble walking tomorrow once I'm done with your pretty ass." Third finger.

Tary didn't think words could _do things_ for him, but like so many things this evening, he's been surprised. His reply to Grog was a moan, much louder this time. His cock leaked, and it occurred to him he hadn't touched it this entire time. Yet he was still so damn hard, and he hadn't come yet.

"Think you're ready, Tary?" Tary gasped out a yes, and he felt a sudden emptiness as Grog's giant fingers drew out of him. He heard a belt unbuckle, and soon enough Grog was- _oh my Gods._

"Holy shit, how the fuck will that fit in me," Tary's words stumbled out as he thought aloud. If he had thought the drawing of Grog made him look fucking gargantuan, he was by no means prepared to see the real deal.

Grog made a show of slicking up his dick very, very generously with the lube. "You'd be surprised," he said. "I could fit two of these up your ass, I bet. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Two a' me at once, right up your _hot ass_. See, I'd loved for you to have sucked me off, see how deep you can take me with that throat of yours, but..."

Grog broke out of his persona briefly to say, "Unless, you really don't want to. Then we don't gotta."

Throughout this experience, Taryon has been surprised yet extremely grateful for Grog's carefulness, but holy _shit_. "Gods, no, please, I want... to get fucked by you," Tary said breathlessly, then added, "I trust you with this."

Grog then unceremoniously flipped Tary over onto his back. "On your knees," he demanded, and Tary complied, ass up, face now buried against Grog's pillows. "Gonna make you feel so fucking good."

Tary could feel the head of Grog's cock going in, and  _fuck_ , what a feeling that was. As he pushed more of himself inside, it burned, but it felt so, so good all at once. After an achingly long time, Grog's entire fucking dick somehow fit into his ass.

"You feel so fuckin' tight. You good, Tary?"

"Fucking- oh Gods, yeah I am. Move, please, Grog," Tary barely got his words out before Grog started thrusting deeply into him, making Tary see stars, hitting just right with every single movement.

Tary has never felt so _full_ in his life, and he doesn't last three full thrusts until he's coming again onto Grog's sheets, dick still untouched. He's exhausted, but Grog is still going, stamina like a fucking bull. It's so much, so much, and Tary wonders briefly if he'll ever be able to get off again without something this large, this good, in his asshole.

Finally, finally, Grog comes into him for what seems like an endlessly long time, and Tary feels so fucking wet, so good. The two men are left breathing heavily, just basking in the afterglow for a years worth of minutes, until Grog pulls out burningly slowly, and lies next to the now-boneless Taryon.

Moments pass of just their heavy breaths.

"Hey, uh, Grog?"

"Yeah?"

"Can... can we do this again sometime?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that."

Grog pulls Taryon against his chest, leaving Tary a bit startled, but soon enough they relax against each other.

Tary's last thought before drifting to sleep against Grog's chest was that he was going to be so, so fucking sore in the morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, @ writers, consider writing more of this ship. I'll love you forever if you do.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this!


End file.
